


The Sun and The Moon

by Kay_Erin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Erin/pseuds/Kay_Erin
Summary: When Avery Thomas, a 17-year-old Harry Potter fan, wakes up in the wizarding world, what will she do? More importantly, what will she do when she learns she's landed in 1978- and is the same age as the famous Marauders? Can Avery change the future she knows? And along the way, will relationships change, form, and even break?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story, The Sun and The Moon! This will be a Remus x Avery (OC) love story, but Avery will grow close with multiple familiar and some more unfamiliar characters as well.  
> This story will have descriptions of violence in future chapters, so be aware!  
> For now, though, enjoy! ;)

“Are you reading that again?”

Avery sighed, sliding her bookmark into The Prisoner of Azkaban as she looked up at her coworker. “Yes. And?” she replied.

“I just think it’s…” He paused and shifted, clearly uncomfortable now.

“Weird,” Avery finished. “You think it’s weird.”

“Well...yeah, I guess,” Josh responded shrugging. 

“Weird because you don’t read?” she snapped. This was because, of course, Avery dealt with this often. 

She was part of a security team at an amusement park on weekends. She and her two teammates would monitor part of the park, switching between wandering around and sitting in a security booth. The job, of course, usually led to slow shifts.  Which meant Avery often read, while keeping an eye on the security cameras.

In the year she had been with the company, she had read a lot. And this was her third time reading part or all of the Harry Potter Series. A few people had commented on it, and she was just tired of it. People commented on it at school, at work, and at home.

“Weird because I enjoy specific books? So I read them when I want to?” Avery continued. “Weird because I’m not mindlessly watching the cameras?”

“Woah, calm down,” Josh said, taking a slight step back.

Avery clenched her jaw, gripping her book. “I am calm. You’re the one being an ass because I’m reading a book.”

“Ave, just calm-”

She stood quickly, trying not to glare at her coworker. “Don’t call me that.”

He stopped and held up his hands, making Avery close her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. “I’m...I’m going on my break.” She moved out of the office and down the trail, trying to take deep breaths.

She stopped against the employee entrance, leaning against the wall of the building. “...god, I wish magic was real…”

Avery stood from against the wall then, intent on going to her car to relax, when the world spun around her. 

Stumbling, Avery fell onto the ground, her book falling beside her. “What the-” She blinked, trying to clear her head, but the spinning only grew worse, and slowly her vision started to turn black. 

Feeling her body hit the floor, Avery’s vision turned completely black, and she fell into darkness, hoping she would wake at one point.

* * *

Feeling her sense return, Avery slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise, she wasn’t outside, or even in a hospital. Instead, Avery saw a stone ceiling. She could feel a worn wooden floor beneath her and slowly sat up. Looking around, she saw she was in an office, bookcases lining the walls and strange items on tables around her. 

Strangely, the office felt familiar to her. 

Slowly, Avery stood and said, “Hello?”

“Hello there, dear.”

Avery spun to see an older man behind her, in the doorway to the office. He had robes on, and a long silver beard trailing over the robes. “W-who are you?” she asked, stuttering in confusion. He felt familiar, just as the room did. Where did she know him? Why? “Where am I?”

The man looked over his half-moon glasses, folding his hands behind his back. “...where do you think you are?”

“I...I don’t know,” she muttered. “I…” Avery spun around, feeling panic grip her. “I passed out at work and…”

“What’s your name?” the man asked calmly, stepping forward. 

She looked to him, taking a shaky breath. “Avery...Avery Thomas.”

He nodded slowly. “Miss Thomas...you are at Hogwarts.” Avery’s jaw dropped, but the man continued. “And I am Albus Dumbledore.”


	2. Chapter 1- Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery has been thrust into the wizarding world, but how is she settling into this...new life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> italics are writings (like a journal or letter)  
> bold is flashback

_It’s officially been 3 weeks since...the incident. Professor Dumbledore is still doing research on it….McGonagall is still helping me with magic. She’s mentioned a lot that she’s impressed with my skills and...to be honest, so am I._

Avery paused, lifting her quill off the page. She had learned fairly fast that leaving it on the page would make a huge spot, ruin the page, and stain whatever was underneath. Glancing out the window, she looked over the horizon of Hogwarts, taking a deep breath before turning to the paper.

_This all still feels unreal. I’m with Dumbledore and McGonagall. It’s 1978. I’m in Hogwarts. I’m learning magic. But it’s all real. I’m here, fully and...it’s my life now._

_Where do I go from here?_

Setting the quill in the pot, she blew softly on the page before closing her journal, holding it to her chest. The past three weeks had been a whirlwind. The first few days were spent getting a grasp on...all of it- where she was, what had happened, and...what was probably going to happen in the future. During those first few days, she had explained that she thought she was from another world, an alternate universe she believed. McGonagall had been slightly confused, but Dumbledore had understood almost instantly. After that, Dumbledore and McGonagall had helped her adjust, knowing just how new all of this was.

After an accident on the fourth day in Hogwarts (where Avery had made a vase across the room shatter when she got scared), Avery had gotten a wand. Part of her was still reeling from that fact alone. She had a wand and was doing magic.

Since then McGonagall had been teaching her magic. Dumbledore had left over a week ago, saying he was going to look into what had happened, but he trusted McGonagall and Avery at Hogwarts. So Avery was learning magic, and...it was amazing. Most of it had just come to her, it felt like riding a bike again, but...she had never done magic. After briefly explaining the spell or lesson, Avery was able to do it, without much trouble. Spells was the best example, but it was the same with herbology and even care of magical creatures. Potions were harder, but McGonagall said she wouldn't use many potions skills, and if she did she could get help.

McGonagall had left Avery to relax over an hour ago, Avery relaxing in the Transfiguration classroom. So she was relaxing, writing in her journal, and...thinking what this all meant.

“Miss Thomas?”

Avery’s gaze snapped up to see Dumbledore at the door. “Professor,” she said, sitting properly in the desk.

He chuckled softly and moved into the room. “How are you settling it?”

“Well...lessons are going well,” she replied.

“I have been informed of such,” he stated, sitting by her. “But I did not ask that. How are you?”

Avery bit her lip and looked to the ground. “I...I don’t know really…” Dumbledore stayed silent, letting her continue after a moment. “It’s all settling in, I guess, that...this is my life now. It’s here. And…”

“And what?” he pushed.

She looked up and met his eyes. “...I could…”

A certain sparkle was in his eyes, making her pause. “...Avery, I believe you when you state you are from a...different world.” She nodded slowly in response, waiting to see where he was going. “...But I do not think you can return home.”

Avery swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding. “I...I’ve accepted that.”

He nodded, keeping his eyes on her. “Good...But...I do believe there is something you...have not told me.”

Avery looked away from him at that, to her journal still in her hands. “...You wouldn't believe me.”

“I am inclined to,” he responded.

She looked to him again, before slowly nodding. “Alright…” Taking a deep breath, she started her story. Avery told Dumbledore about her favorite book series, about a boy named Harry Potter, son of Lily and James, who was the chosen one, chosen to defeat Voldemort. She told him about the stories and her love for them, how they had helped her during tough times in her life, and touched the surface of what the books covered.

She looked to him once she finished her story, seeing him stare at a wall in thought. “...what is it?” she asked after a moment.

He looked back to her, studying her face before stating, “I think, Avery, that you are here for a reason. Maybe...you are meant to change the future. And even…”

Avery swallowed a lump in her throat. “Even what?”

“Even safe hundreds of lives,” he stated.

* * *

“She’s too young!” McGonagall yelled. “And she knows nothing!”

“I disagree,” Dumbledore replied, much calmer than his counterpart. “She is brilliant, and knows exactly what she is stepping into.”

“That does not mean she should!” the woman insisted. Avery, who was listening to the two from the hall, unbeknownst to them, sighed and rested her head back against the stone wall. “Avery is young, and new to this world!” McGonagall took a deep breath before saying, “Albus, I believe this is an unwise decision.”

Dumbledore sighed softly, making Avery pause as she moved to leave. “...Part of me agrees with you, Minerva. She is young. And she does not know much of our world. But...it is not our decision…”

McGonagall sighed before muttering, “...no, no it is not.”

Avery bit her lip before moving back down the hall, towards the empty classroom she had been in before wandering.

Sitting in the desk she usually did, Avery pushed her dark chestnut hair behind her ear, mind wandering even more.

McGonagall was right, and Dumbledore as well. Avery didn’t know this world; she was in an unfamiliar time, in an unfamiliar culture, in the middle of a war just waiting to start. But...Avery did know some of the wizarding world. She knew the basics, which was better than nothing. But...she couldn’t fight, she barely knew anything about magic.

But then, what if Dumbledore was right? What if she was meant to change the future? And save lives?

A soft knock echoed through the room, making Avery's amber eyes flash to the door to see McGonagall and Dumbledore in the doorway. Dumbledore looked curious, like he wanted to know what she was thinking. McGonagall though, looked worried.

Avery looked back down at her hands, making the two move towards her. “...How can I save...people, when I don’t even know how to fight?” Avery looked up at Dumbledore, who was smiling softly.

He sat beside her again, McGonagall hovering between the two. “Do you want to fight?” he asked softly.

Avery glanced down for a moment, silence stretching between them all until she looked back up. “Yes. I do. I...what I know could save...so many lives.”

“If you want to fight, and have the will, then I will teach you,” Dumbledore responded, standing.

McGonagall sighed, nodding. “...I will as well.” Avery’s gaze snapped to her. “The more you are taught, the better I will feel about this.”

Avery smiled, fighting the urge to hug the woman. “Thank you.”

Dumbledore’s smile grew, and he moved out of the room. “Come, it’s time to start the lessons.”

Avery quickly stood and darted after him, her wand in her hand. She could feel the groves in her palms, and she could swear she felt a thrum in her hand, as if the wand was pulsing from the idea of battling. Avery’s mind instantly flashed back to Ollivander’s.

* * *

**Avery glanced at McGonagall and Dumbledore in worry, for multiple reasons. The three had been at Ollivander’s for over an hour, and Avery had tried over 20 different wands, none working and all causing chaos. But to Avery’s surprise, both adults seemed calm and fine, not exhausted or done like she had thought they would be.**

**Dumbledore caught Avery’s gaze, smiling slightly. “Don’t fret. The more time it takes, the more it means a specific wand is waiting for you.”**

**“Albus is correct, of course,” Ollivander said, moving back to Avery, a box in his hand. He had been gone for almost ten minutes, searching for a wand, so Avery straightened at his return. “There is a special wand for every witch and wizard, and we will find your’s today, my dear.”**

**Avery nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. When they had first entered, Dumbledore had pulled Ollivander aside and explained the situation (Avery had assumed at least). And to his credit, Ollivander hadn’t batted an eye at the 17-year-old- he had just started grabbing wands and doing his job.**

**“Try this one,” Ollivander said, holding out the box. This was a surprise, especially because the rest he had taken out of the box himself, handing her the wand itself. Why was he letting her take out this wand?**

**Taking a deep breath, Avery reached out and took the wand, instantly feeling her hand grow warm. Furrowing her eyebrows at the warmth, Avery continued on and waved the wand. Instantly, the air was filled with golden sparks, the sparks themselves flying around Avery in full, surrounding her in a gold aura. She smiled, looking to the three adults in the room. McGonagall looked thrilled, smiling widely as well. Dumbledore had a more subdued smiled, but there was a special twinkle in his eyes.**

**“Ahhh,” Ollivander said, staring at the wand. “Curious…”**

**Avery looked to him, tilting her head. “What do you mean?”**

**He smiled, taking the wand back and putting it in the box. “I think...you are meant for great things, my dear.”**

**Avery furrowed her eyebrows, even more confused. Dumbledore stepped forward then, asking, “What is the wand?”**

**Ollivander turned to the man, saying, “11 ½ inch length, a springy wand itself.”**

**“The wood and core?” Dumbledore asked.**

**Ollivander’s smile fell slightly, before replying, “Phoenix feather core...with Elder wood.”**

**“Oh,” McGonagall gasped.**

**Avery looked between them all. “What?”**

**Ollivander spoke in reply, turning towards Avery. “Phoenix feathers are a very powerful core and are fairly rare. Elder wood...is even rarer.”**

**“Is that...good?” Avery asked.**

**He gave her a small smile. “Yes, it is. Elder wood...only chooses people...meant for a certain destiny.”**

**“A...a certain destiny?” Avery repeated.**

**Ollivander nodded, smiling reassuringly at her people moving to his desk, Dumbledore following. McGonagall moved towards Avery, putting an arm around the girl. “It’s alright, dear.”**

**Avery nodded slowly, glancing at the box that held her wand.**

* * *

Avery glanced at her wand, catching up to Dumbledore. “Do you think my wand...is correct?” she asked.

The man glanced at her. “What do you mean?”

“Am I...Ollivander said Elder wood goes to people meant for special destinies,” Avery explained. “Do you think...this is it? Changing...the future?”

Dumbledore glanced down the hall before glancing back at her. “I think..maybe. We can never fully know.”

Avery nodded slowly, gripping her wand tighter. Maybe...changing what she knew was the future was her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're into chapter 1! I hope you guys are liking this so far, I have a lot of plans. ;)
> 
> And don't worry, we get to see Remus and the Marauders next chapter.
> 
> What are you guys looking forward to in the story? How do you think the Marauders will react to Avery?  
> -Kay Erin


	3. Note1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick side notes, all of which are important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes are about updates, the timeline for the story, and casting! Please read to be better prepared for the next chapter!

Hi, it's Kay!

Sorry for the long wait to update, life is busy. I had a few things I wanted to let you all know about before the next chapter (which will be out tomorrow!). 

**First-**

Updates may be sparse and slow at some points. I am working and going to school, which together can take up to over 45 hours a week. I will try my best to update, but I like to make sure all chapters are the best they could possibly be before posting them. :)

**Second-**

Timeline! Obviously, this story takes place in the Marauder Era. But the timeline is important to understand, and will be EXTREMELY important for future chapters!

  * June, 1978- The Marauders (plus Lily) finished Hogwarts
  * July 1978- Avery appeared to Dumbledore. This was just a few days after school ended, literally.
  * Fall 1979- Lily Evans and James Potter get married
  * July 31st, 1980- Harry Born



When it is important I will mention dates, but also keep in mind that right now (at the start of the story), all our main characters are between 17 and 18 (depending on birthday). If you ever have questions related to the timing and such, just leave a comment and I'll let you know! 

**Third-**

Cast! We all have a pretty good idea what the Marauders look like, but I have a specific cast in mind as I write this series. 

_Remus: Andrew Garfield_ Obviously, he had some scars, but that's my ideal casting for this series.

_Sirius: Ben Barnes_ Smooth, sophisticated and charming. 

_James: Aaron Johnson_ But which glasses.

_Peter: Jamie Bell_ I think he's a great fit before Peter turned full rat we see in the Harry Potter series.

_Lily: Karen Gillan_ But with green eyes. I know, not perfect, but still great.

_Avery:_ I don't have a specific actress in mind for her, but this is what she looks like.

And so you all can see the group together....

And that's the group! I hope this helps you see characters a little better. :)

Four-

Last but not least, if you want some new music to listen to, or music to get more into the series, go check out the Playlist I created for the story!

<https://open.spotify.com/user/kaybarz007/playlist/7dTivSOpQlyK3Dzb7HVwfc?si=XUXQGIIRRVaIKSVLlvqHug>

The songs are important to either Avery, Remus, or the storyline. If you have a question about a specific song, add a comment to the latest chapter! I'll answer the best I can, without spoilers. ;)

Alright, those are all the updates! Get ready for some fun soon! ;)

-Kay Erin

 


	4. Chapter 2- The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery finally gets the chance to go to an Order of the Phoenix meeting, and meets the group she had always wanted to- the Marauders.

_It's offically been another 2 weeks. Five weeks since I...appeared here. I’m fully settling in, I think. Dumbledore gave me a secret apartment area on campus. It’s easily accessible, and most students don’t wander the halls near the wing, he’s said. We’ll see, I guess. But it’s so comfortable! And it’s mine. All mine…._

_But training has gone really well. McGonagall helps tons, and I’ve officially met Hagrid! He’s so sweet, even more than I figured. He helps me relax at the end of the day, make me forget my...destiny._

_Dumbledore and McGonagall say I’ve improved extremely. Which is...amazing to hear. I think I’m officially going to meet the Order of the Phoenix soon. I just hope...nothing goes wrong when I do._

“Avery?”

Her gaze snapped up from her journal, smiling as she saw Dumbledore in the doorway of her space. Avery called it an apartment, but Dumbledore and McGonagall called it a “wing”.

Shutting her journal and setting the quill aside, she said, “Yes?”

Dumbledore smiled, looking at her over his glasses. “Would you like to come with me tonight?”

Every Saturday, sometimes more even, Dumbledore and McGonagall would go to Order meetings and had been leaving her with Hagrid the past few times. Avery had wanted to join them every single time but knew they would bring her when it was time.

Avery instantly sat straight in her chair. “Really?!”

He chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I think it’s time."

Avery launched herself out of her seat, grabbing her hand and jacket as she rushed towards him. “Okay! Let’s- let’s go!”

He chuckled again. “First, we must discuss your...background.”

Avery froze. “Oh...right.”

“I’m going to say you are the daughter of a friend from America,” he explained. “You knew of Voldemort’s terror in America, and traveled here to help me.”  
Avery nodded. “Right. Got it.”

He nodded and smiled. “Good, let us go then.” Avery took a deep breath and followed him down the halls as he continued speaking, explaining that they would use the Floo network to get to the abandoned pub the meeting was at today.

Dumbledore was still teaching Avery how to apparate, so she didn’t mind using the Floo network. It was a relief after the training and trial of apparating.  
Avery turned her attention back to Dumbledore, who was now explaining who would be there. “Everyone should be in attendance, so it’s a good chance you’ll meet everyone.”

Everyone. That meant Moody, Kingsley, Abeforth, the Longbottoms, the Prewett twins (Molly Weasley’s brothers), and...Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

“Don’t panic,” Avery muttered softly. “Just stay calm…”

Dumbledore glanced at Avery, knowing this was a big step for her. But a good step, he hoped. And a step in the direction they were both aiming towards.

* * *

Remus glanced around the pub, relieved to see everyone there. It had been a while since their last full meeting, lots of the members of the Order being on separate meetings and such. Everyone was mingling, eating food the Prewett twins had brought, and drinks Sirius and James had brought.

“I can’t wait for you to meet her,” Hagrid said to Lily, a large smile on his face, just as the four Marauders made their way to the two.  
“Who?” James asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he handed Lily a drink.

“Dumbledore apparently has a new recruit,” Lily informed them. “From America.”

“What?” Sirius replied, coughing as he choked on his drink. “An American wants to help us?”

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes as Hagrid said, “She’s brilliant, really. Trust me. Dumbledore wouldn’t take her under his wing if she wasn’t.”  
Now that caught Remus’s attention. “He took her under his wing?”

Just then the fireplace sparked and lit up in green flames, everyone falling silent as a figure stepped out. They all relaxed as they saw it was McGonagall, who smiled and nodded to them all before turning back to the fireplace. A second later, the green flames returned. But this time, an unfamiliar figure stepped out, a woman.

She was short, about 5’4” is Remus had to speculate. She coughed and moved towards McGonagall, brushing the soot off of her pale skin and clothes that almost looked too big on her, or wrong. Remus looked over her, noticing the wand tucked into her knee height boots, her long chestnut brown hair pulled into a braid, and her movements stiff. She looked over the room, her amber eyes studying everyone and everything. He noticed she paused as their eyes met, but she looked over the group he was with, before quickly looking away.

The fireplace lit again, this time Dumbledore stepping out. He glanced at the girl, who nodded, before looking over the room, smiling. “Well, I am happy to see everyone here.”

Moody shambled forward, embracing his friend. “You’re late.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “I supposed we are. I apologize.” McGonagall coughed, nodding to the girl beside him. “Ah, right.” Moody stepped to his side as Dumbledore stepped forward slightly, addressing the group. “Everyone, I want to introduce you to a new member, Avery Thomas.”

The girl nodded, a small smile on her lips as all eyes went to her before going back to Dumbledore. “She is the daughter of a friend of mine in America. After the trouble he caused there, Avery decided to travel here to help.”

Everyone slowly nodded, trusting Dumbledore more than anything. If he trusted her, they wouldn’t question her place.

Kingsley stepped forward. “Albus.”

Dumbledore nodded instantly, glancing at Moody. “We have something to discuss. Excuse us.”

The three left the room, everyone sitting in silence for a moment before going back to their groups, the conversations clearly changed.

“Well, she’s...interesting,” Peter commented, glancing at the girl.

Remus glanced at her as well, noting her folded arms as McGonagall left her side. Clearly, she knew people were talking about her.

“Well, she looks our age,” James added.

“That means we should introduce ourselves,” Lily stated, before taking James’s hand and dragging him in the girl’s direction.

* * *

McGonagall glanced at Avery as Dumbledore left the room. “I have to go discuss a few things, will-”

“I’ll be fine,” Avery stated. “Go ahead.” The older woman nodded before moving farther into the room, leaving Avery alone.

Slowly, Avery folded her arms over herself. She said she would be fine, but that didn’t mean relaxed in the slightest. Or comfortable.

Avery glanced around to see a redhead dragging a man towards her, Avery’s stomach twisting instantly.

“Hi,” the girl said, smiling at Avery, the redhead not noticing the man gesture the rest of the group over.

“Um...hi,” Avery responded, feeling her nerves triple. She was talking to Lily Evans and James Potter. And the rest of the marauders (along with Hagrid) were coming over too. Oh god.

The redhead, Lily Avery knew, let go of the man’s hand and held it out. “I’m Lily. Lily Evans.”

Avery swallowed the lump in her throat before shaking it. “Avery.”

Lily’s smile grew as they shook hands, before she gestured to the group, pointing to each man as she introduced them all. “These are James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and well, you know Hagrid.”

The men waved, Hagrid more enthusiastic than the rest. Avery waved back, before meeting Hagrid’s eyes as he spoke. “I was telling Lily o’ you.”  
Avery instantly flushed. “Hagrid, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Well you’re amazing!” he cried. “‘ou deserve it.”

Avery shook her head, glancing at Lily. “I’m nothing special, really.”

“Not from what he said,” Lily replied.

Avery’s blush worsened, and she tried to ignore the gazes on her. “Well...I’m sure they were exaggerations.”

“Hagrid never exaggerates,” Remus stated, making Avery meet his eyes.

She pursed her lips before looking at the large man, who had been called away and was talking with a few of the others now. “...supposed that’s true.”

“So you’re our age?” Peter asked, admittedly curious about the girl.

“You mean 17?” Avery responded.

The group nodded Lily’s smile widening. “Exactly! Oh I’m so glad. Everyone else is so much older.”

Avery shrugged, sliding her hands in her jacket pockets. “Age doesn’t determine ability, though.”

All five of them looked surprised at her words, but Remus smiled softly. “True.”

Avery felt her cheeks heat up again, but she was saved as Sirius asked, “So how long you been with Dumbledore?”

Avery met his eyes, shrugging. “About a month now, little over.”

“A month and he’s introducing you now?” James asked, raising his eyebrows.

Avery replied smoothly, “I had some skills that needed refining, and we needed to discuss what I already knew from...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name’s time in America.”

“Did he cause a lot of trouble?” Lily asked softly, her tone changed from the happy-go-lucky it had been.

Avery took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “...yeah. More than...more than expected.”

Everyone looked somber at that, but Remus kept his eyes on her. There was...something about her.

“Why did you come here?” Remus asked after a moment.

Avery met his eyes, noticing Sirius elbow his friend. “...what do you mean?” she responded.

“If he caused damage and trouble there...why come here?” Remus questioned. “Why not stay and help repair things?”

Avery studied Remus for a moment, none of the others speaking. After a moment, Avery said, “Because I’ve lost all I would ever want to repair. And...between the choice to repair or stop more damage to someone else...wouldn’t you chose the later?”

Remus was shocked at her answer. The bluntness of it, and yet the thought was...something not seen often. Who was this girl?

As he opened his mouth, Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Moody moved back into the room, making everyone fall silent.

Avery stayed by the group, though on the outer edges. She did notice though, that Lily was beside her, James staying slightly behind Lily, his hand on her back. But the rest of the group was on the other side of James, away from her. Seemed like Lily was the most trusting out of them…

“Thank you all for gathering here tonight,” Dumbledore said. “We appreciate it.”

“This gathering is not a sunny event though,” Moody growled, looking around.

Kingsley took a deep breath then, before saying, “We have information of another attack from the Death Eaters.”

“Where?” Frank Longbottom asked. Avery only knew half of these people because McGonagall had shown her a picture before they left, telling her who everyone was.

“That is the difficult part,” Dumbledore stated. “We believe it is being split into two separate locations.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Everyone knew the Order was small, and even with Avery now, they were still outnumbered.

“We split up, no one is saved,” Moody said, stating the obvious.

“Where?” a man named Edgar Bones asked.

“Two villages,” Kingsley answered. “One purely muggle, one mostly wizard.”

“They’re doing this on purpose,” one of the Prewett twins curses.

“We know,” Dumbledore responded. He looked around the room then, his gaze stopping on Avery for a moment longer than everyone else. “But it is our duty to help however possible.”

“But...how can we?” a woman named Emmeline Vance asked.

Silence hung over the room, before Avery spoke up. “When are the attacks?”

Everyone’s gazes shot to her, but she stood her ground and kept her gaze on Dumbledore. He recognized the spark in her eyes, knowing she was taking the first step to help. “Next week.”

“So...who says we can’t evacuate the no-mag’s...sorry, muggles, beforehand...and surprise attack them?” Avery responded.

“Not much of a surprise attack if they’re expecting us,” Moody stated, his eyes locked on the woman.

But to everyone shock, again, Avery didn’t back down. “They’re expecting us, but they don’t know what we’ll do. If we evacuate and get however many wizards we can to help in one, they’ll be surprised, and we have the upper hand.”

Dumbledore studied the girl for a moment, before pushing forward. “Surprise them how?”

She sighed, whether in annoyance or relief no one really knew, or could tell. “Survey the town. Know the full layout- that’s the easiest upper hand in any situation.”  
After a moment of silence, McGonagall spoke. “It...could work.”

Moody and Kingsley exchanged a glance, Moody sighing. “Yes. It could.”

Dumbledore smiled softly, a few noticed, before glancing at Avery again. “You suggested this idea, so you will survey one. Which would you prefer?”

“The muggle one,” Avery stated in a heartbeat.

Dumbledore nodded and glanced around the room. “Does anyone wish to join her?”

After a beat, Lily raised her hand. “I will.”

James sputtered before sighing and raising his hand. “I...I will too.”

Dumbledore glanced over the full group of Marauders. “Do you all want to join Miss Thomas?”

The men glanced at each other, before Remus nodded, looking at Dumbledore. “Yeah, we will.”

Dumbledore nodded before turning to the rest of the group, Avery tuning him out slightly. She was going on a mission with the Marauders.

Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, with the people we've all been waiting for! ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a blast with it. And now that we've met the group, more fun is coming. ;)
> 
> Comment what you're looking forward to in future chapters!


	5. Chapter 3- Plans and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is set- Avery and the Marauders are going to work together for the Order. How will it go? How will it start? And how will Avery connect with the Marauders themselves?

The meeting went on for over an hour. Avery had expected it, of course, but it was...a lot to take it. Part way, about an hour after her “great” idea, she noticed it was mostly people relaxing, talking details, and catching up. So, needing a break, she slipped out one of the doors, stepping into the night.

Letting out a breath as the warm summer air hit her, Avery moved farther away from the building, looking over the horizon. The abandoned pub was on the edge of a small town, from what she could see. The countryside surrounded the town, most of the lights in the homes and businesses off, the people resting.

Taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around herself, Avery looked up, watching the few clouds move slowly, blocking some constellations and revealing others. She closed her eyes slowly, basking in the silence, the peace surrounding her. Avery could slightly hear the mumbling words and sentences inside, but ignored them, focusing on the wind blowing past her, the whispers of the grass as they brushed against each other.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a door close, and she looked back to see Remus moving towards her slowly. He paused when their gazes met. “You alright?”

Avery nodded and turned towards him, her arms still around herself. “Yeah, just...needed a breath.”

“I know how you feel,” he replied, moving to her side, his hands in his pockets.

They both looked up at the stars, staying silent for a moment before he spoke again. “I like to do this sometimes...just travel to the countryside and study the stars.”

Avery hummed softly in agreement, before saying quietly,  
_“It’s funny how we look up at the stars…_  
_and we talk about how beautiful they really are,_  
_even though they are already dead._  
_I guess this just means_  
_that the beauty in everything…_  
_is eternal.”_

Remus looked down at her, but Avery kept her gaze up. After a beat of silence, Remus asked, “Was that…”

“A poem,” Avery responded, glancing at him now. “I...like to read. All kinds of books, really. But poetry is my soft spot.”

He studied Avery for a moment before smiling. “Nothing wrong with reading. Or poetry.”

She laughed quietly, her smile growing as her cheeks heated up. “Thanks.”

After another minute of silence, Remus glanced away from the sky and back to Avery. “So...how different is it here from home?”

The question seemed forced, almost like Remus was trying to force a conversation that made sense. It didn’t help that Avery wasn’t sure where “home” was supposed to be. He didn't know that her home wasn’t in America, or that she hadn't felt like she had a home in years.

“It’s...definitely different,” Avery replied, wanting to give him an answer that made sense, and wanting to be open to a degree. She wasn’t sure how long she would be here, so making friends and growing accustomed to this new life would be smart. Maybe...Remus was the first step in that direction.

“Not bad different,” she continued, looking over the town below. “Just…”

“New?” Remus supplied as she trailed off.

Avery laughed softly and nodded. “Basically.”

He chuckled, sliding his hands in his pockets.

Avery tucked her hands into her pockets, cursing herself silently. She was standing with her favorite character ever in the Harry Potter series and had nothing to say. Why did she have to be in this situation?!

Suddenly, Remus turned to Avery. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyebrows shot up in confusion. “Sorry for...what?”

“I’m...pretty awful at making conversation,” he stated. “I…” He looked away and rubbed his neck before looking back to her. “I do want to get know you, I just…”

Avery cracked a smile and said, “Don’t know how?”

He chuckled and nodded. “Yes.”

“It’s okay,” Avery replied. “I’m not good at conversation either. I’d say...we shouldn’t force anything. Just..say or ask what we’re thinking.”

She looked up slowly, surprised to see him smiling softly. “That’s not a bad plan,” he responded.

Avery fought back a blush again, smiling back. “I hoped so.”

He chuckled before nodding back to the door. “Want to head back in? Get some food?”

“Not a bad plan,” Avery said, smirking at Remus.

He laughed at the repetition of his early sentence, following her as she moved inside.

As they both walked back inside, Avery moved to the food, nodding to others along the way. Remus made to follow but was pulled to as top by Sirius. His friend glanced at Avery before back to Remus. “Everything alright?” he asked.

Remus nodded slowly. “Fine, Padfoot. I just...wanted to talk to her a little bit, start to get to know her more.”

“And?” Sirius pushed, not letting Remus go.

Remus sighed. “And...she’s interesting.”

“Interesting as in…” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, making Remus roll his eyes.

“No. Interesting as in someone new,” Remus stated.

Sirius groaned. “You’re no fun, Moony.”

“I’m plenty of fun, just not the kind you’re looking for,” Remus replied, smirking. The statement made Sirius let out a bark of laughter, the two chuckling together.

* * *

Avery glanced behind her as she heard laughter, smiling gently as she saw Remus and Sirius laughing. Turning back to the food, Avery grabbed a few items, finally feeling the hunger eat away at her stomach.

“Doesn’t it all look good?”

Avery turned to see Lily, with her own plate of food, about two feet away. Avery nodded and smiled gently. “Yeah, it really does.”

Lily moved closer at the reply, her smile growing. “Fabian and Gideon brought it all.”

Avery nodded slowly, remembering those names. “Those are the twins...right?”

She nodded in response. “Exactly. But they didn’t make the food, remember that. They cannot cook at all.”

“Hey!”

The girls turned to see the twins behind them, offended looks on their faces. “We can cook,” the twin on the right said.

Lily laughed. “Yeah right. Last time you cooked the oven was black for a month.” She turned to Avery, smirking. “Their sister is trying to help, but it's not working.”

“Sister?” Avery asked, more confused if it was possible. The twins looked similar to what she imaged Fred and George like, which seemed strange.

“Molly,” the twins said in unison.

“She’s married now,” Fabian commented.

“With four kids too,” Gideon added.

The realization hit Avery, and she gasped, “Molly Weasley.”

The twins nodded, beaming. “Exactly!” Fabian said.

“Have you met them?” Gideon asked.

“Um...heard of them,” Avery replied, now realizing why the twins did look so familiar. They were Fred and George’s uncles...

“Well we need to talk mission,” Lily said, smiling to the twins. They nodded and moved away, making Avery look to the redhead. “When you stepped out Kingsley gave us the information we need for the mission.”

“Good, good,” Avery muttered, nodding. She followed Lily to a few chairs, sitting beside each other as Lily told Avery all the details.

* * *

James glanced at Lily, watching his girlfriend talk with the new girl.

“Will you stop looking at them?” Sirius demanded, sighing at his friend.

“I’m just nervous” James cried, looking back to his friends.

“Avery really is fine,” Remus stated, raising an eyebrow. “She’s...normal, from what I could tell.”

“Normal? Are we sure you weren't just flirting with her and she was lying?” Peter asked, making Sirius and James laugh as Remus rolled his eyes.

“We weren’t flirting,” Remus stated.

“Seems like it might have been flirting,” Sirius responded.

James chuckled. “Alright, alright, let’s focus. We don’t know this girl and we’re going on a mission with her.”

Sirius sighed and nodded. “Right.”

“We should map out the town soon,” Peter commented. “Figure out a plan from there.” The group was fairly lucky, it turned out the Muggle town they would be protecting was the town down the hill from the abandoned pub they were in now.

The other three nodded. “Sounds smart,” James agreed. “Between our shifts is the problem…”

“What about at night?” Sirius responded. “We could go in animagi forms,” he supplied, gesturing to himself, Peter and James.

“Smart,” James replied, nodding.

“But what about Lily, Avery and myself?” Remus asked.

Sirius sighed. “Right.”

Remus thought for a moment before commenting, “We could go during the day. Say we’re...looking to move there?”

Peter nodded slowly. “That’s an idea…”

“Ask Lily,” James supplied. “She’s probably got ideas.”

Remus nodded and glanced at the two girls, who were now smiling and laughing. “Okay.”

James put his hand on Remus’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Sure you’re alright with us separating?”

Remus chuckled in response. “James, I’m pretty sure I’m safer with Lily than you three.”

Peter laughed at the comment, the other two smiling and chuckling. “Point taken,” James replied.

* * *

The girls glanced at the boys as they laughed, Lily smiling. Avery glanced at the girl, and seeing the smile, asked, “How long have you…known them?”

“Known them? Oh...7 years now,” Lily replied. “We were all in Gryffindor together, same year.”

Avery knew this, of course, but let Lily speak.“But...we never really got along,” she continued, glancing at the group.

“Really?”

She laughed, smiling softly. “I know, seems strange. But back then...I don't know, it was...different circumstances.”

“What changed?” Avery asked softly. This, she didn't know, and she was genuinely curious.

Lily sighed and looked at Avery. “Someone I thought was a friend...wasn’t. And at that same time...those four showed me a kindness I hadn’t really seen before. In them at least. That summer...Remus wrote to me, and we grew close. James wrote too, but less. I think he wanted to…”

Avery cracked a smile. “Give you time?”

Lily laughed and nodded. “Yeah. But over our sixth year...I started to like him.”

“And that like grew?” Avery questioned.

Lily nodded, stealing a glance at James. “Yeah. Over time, at least. Now...I couldn’t imagine life without him.”

Avery smiled softly, feeling her heart grow soft at the story. “Well...seems like he feels the same.”

Lily blushed and laughed. “I hope so.” The two girls laughed together, smiling.

“By the way, thanks for...volunteering,” Avery muttered.

“It’s no problem,” she replied. Seeing Avery’s expression, Lily tilted her head and studied Avery for a moment. “...are you…”

“Not use to that?” Avery finished. Lily nodded and Avery took a deep breath. “...yeah, kind of.”

Lily reached out and put her hand over Avery’s. “Well, you’re not alone anymore. We’re all in this together. All of us.”

Avery nodded and smiled, squeezing Lily’s hand. “Right.”

* * *

About half a hour later, the four boys had moved to the girls, revealing their plan. Well, everything but the Animagus part. Avery didn’t know that,but James knew Lily would see that detail without him saying anything.

“So, you three want us three to go on our own?” Lily asked, staring at James. “In the day? While you three go at night?”

James shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the stare and nervous from it as well. “Yes?”

Lily pursed her lips, staying silent before looking at Avery. “It’s not a bad idea,” Avery stated.

Lily sighed and nodded. “I thought the same thing.”

James relaxed instantly, making his three friends laugh. Lily glanced at James then, asking, “You three will be alright though?”

James nodded, smiling. “We’ll be fine. You know us.”

“I think that’s why she’s asking,” Avery commented softly, making Sirius burst into laughter.

Remus covered his mouth, clearly trying not to laugh, as Peter laughed as well, turning away from the group.

“She’s kinda got you pegged, Prongs,” Sirius said, patting his friend’s back.

“Shut up,” James replied, blushing but smiling as he glanced at Avery. “You sure you can keep up with these two?”

Avery smirked, shrugging. “Wouldn’t be okay with it if I couldn’t in the first place.”

James nodded slowly, a mixture of impressed and unsure. Which Avery expected of course, they had just met her and didn't know much. He was allowed to be wary of her, in Avery's mind. They all were, and if they weren’t...they wouldn't be who she expected them to be.

Glancing around, Remus noticed that people were leaving, whether through apparation or floo. Looking at his friends, he commented, “We should head out.”

The group nodded, Avery and Lily standing. Lily asked, glancing at Avery, “Can we reach you by owl?”

Avery nodded. “You should be able to.”

“And Dumbledore’s told you the code?” Remus asked.

Avery paused, before responding, “No, but I’ll get it from him.”

The group nodded, just as Dumbledore made his way over. “Are you all ready?”

“As ready as we can be,” James responded.

The others noticed how Dumbledore met Avery’s eyes for a moment, the girl nodding. He then looked to the rest of the group. “We must go, but I’ll give Avery the code, so you can all discuss the mission.

Lily nodded and turned to Avery. “We’ll talk later then.”

Avery nodded in return, smiling. “Sounds good. It was wonderful to meet you all.”

Remus smiled softly, nodding back. “It was great to meet you too.”

Avery fought a blush, slipping around them to Dumbledore. She took his arm and they apparated out, the five watching the space they had been in.

“...Was there...” Sirius started, glancing at his friends.

James nodded slowly. “A glance between them…”

“We all have secrets though,” Peter replied.

Remus nodded in agreement. “We can’t judge her right off the batt. It’s not like she knows everything about us.”

The others nodded, James slipping his arm around Lily’s waist. “We can think over that later. Right now, we all need sleep.”

Everyone nodded before apparating to their own home, all five of them curious about the girl they had met that day. James, Sirius, and Peter were all on edge still, unsure about the new addition to the group.

Remus and Lily though had a good feeling about her. They wanted to learn more of her, of course, but...there was something that they felt was good about her. And to be honest with themselves, they were both happy they were with her rather than anyone else. Maybe when they toured and mapped the town of Dovershaw they would learn more of this new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! things have been crazy busy lately. But hopefully, I'll be updating more as things slow down. 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? How is Avery going to be working with some of her favorite characters? And What about the Maraduers- are their reactions called for? Let me know what you think and what you're looking forward to!


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update

Hi all!

I’m am so sorry that it’s been such a long time since I’ve updated. Life has been crazy, and on top of that I’m having major writer’s block. I’m trying to write, but I want to make sure the quality of updates and chapters are high, not just satisfactory.

I’m hoping to post soon, but I’m not sure when that will be. I’m so sorry about all of this.

-Kay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! did you enjoy that? Leave a comment or a kudo! I'm working on more now, but the more love this gets, the faster I'll update!
> 
> Interested in something else to add to the story? Well go over to Spotify and check out the playlist for this story! https://spoti.fi/2tcr2JC The playlist was made by me, and is being added to and edited every so often. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you soon! ;)


End file.
